


Брунгильда

by tarakihi



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон, зарисовка, условное АУ про жизнь в человеческом мире. Поньо, университет, дружба с мальчиками и девочками и прочие милые вещи. <br/>Мальчика могли бы звать Рюджи Такаяма, но тогда это был бы кроссовер  без обоснуя, так что не будем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брунгильда

***

Она просит друзей называть её Поньо, но Рюджи кажется, что это немного наивное детское имя ей не идёт.   
Вот ребёнку на фотографиях - да, она показывала их пару раз однокурсникам, когда приглашала к себе. С фотографий улыбалась счастливая круглощёкая девочка, похожая на маленького королевского карпа. Наверное, полукровка, потому что волосы у неё светлее и отсвечивают на солнце в рыжину и глаза - слегка выцветшие, неуловимого цвета, не как у подруг-японок. И не как у женщины, которая держит её на руках на детских фото.  
Рюджи знает, что Поньо удочерили в раннем детстве, она этого и не скрывает особо - потому что любит свою семью, брата, регулярно навещает соседей, с которыми играла каждый день и которые помогали ей делать уроки, когда она поступила в школу.

Сейчас она выше ростом, очень высокая для девушки, лицо у неё с чуть резковатыми чертами и жёсткими проступающими скулами. Волосы она красит по последней моде, не реже раза в месяц, но обрезать никак не соберётся, хотя не раз обсуждала эту идею с девочками с художественного факультета.  
Глаза у неё остались такого же мягкого и неуловимого цвета, как на фото.   
Рюджи не называет её по имени - пару раз пробовал, но потом махнул рукой. Ему кажется, этой девушке оно не идёт настолько, что хорошо, что он вообще его запомнил.  
Впрочем, они и так отлично друг друга понимают.   
Поньо изучает социологию на первом курсе Токийского университета, постоянно утаскивает его на какие-то выставки и в шумные компании. Она говорит, что страшно любит людей, и чем дальше их изучаешь, тем они интереснее и красивее. Почти как космос, добавляет она, подумав. Потом, тише и как-то глубже: почти как море.  
"Значит, и меня любишь?" - в шутку хочет спросить Рюджи. Но тут же чувствует себя дураком, представляя, как она смеётся в ответ, шлёпает его по руке, изображая смущение, и упархивает в следующий выставочный зал, как яркая рыбка между пальцами.  
Раз в три-четыре недели Поньо собирает свой ярко раскрашенный и звенящий модными игрушками рюкзачок и уезжает одна куда-то в окрестности городка, где выросла. 

\- А зачем ты ездишь к морю? - как-то решается он спросить, когда они сидят бок о бок в парке недалеко от университета. - Это значит для тебя что-то важное, да?  
Она долго молчит, опустив глаза. Потом тихо, не поднимая головы и очень неохотно, говорит:  
\- Понимаешь, мои настоящие родители...  
Рюджи уже видел людей, у которых делается такое лицо. У мамы было такое же, когда погибла на экскурсии с классом его младшая сестра. Наверно, и у него было похожее, но он не помнит таких подробностей.  
\- Извини меня, - говорит он вежливо и кладёт руку ей на плечо, как старший товарищ. - Если не хочешь, не рассказывай мне.   
\- Спасибо, Рюджи-кун, - отвечает она и улыбается.  
Не натянуто или как-то ещё, просто грустно.

Тени от кленовых листьев чиркают по их лицам, когда поднимается ветер. Сквозь них пробиваются яркие, пусть и не такие горячие, лучи осеннего солнца.  
Поньо достаёт из рюкзака бутылку с минеральной водой, крутит в пальцах, рассматривает на свет, как в ней играют блескучие мелкие пузырьки.  
Вдруг говорит:  
\- А знаешь, Рюджи, отец хотел назвать меня Брунгильдой. Представляешь? Меня бы так звали.  
\- Ого, - искренне говорит он. Ему удивительно даже не столько то, что она почему-то решила ему рассказать - просто на истории мировых религий им недавно рассказывали о скандинавской мифологии. До того большая часть курса, включая его самого, понятия не имела таких вещах. - Как ту валькирию, да?  
\- Точно. Ужас же, - кивает она почти с гордостью. - Мало кто бы догадался, верно? А он учёный.   
\- Он, наверно, очень много знал, - с уважением тянет Рюджи.  
\- Да... - Она внимательно рассматривает пузырьки в бутылке и снова улыбается. Странно и вовсе не той улыбкой, какую он привык видеть. - Да, очень много.   
На самом деле, думает Рюджи, жаль, что она, наверное, никогда не позволит так себя называть.

На свой двадцать первый день рождения она уезжает на каникулы домой, успев перед этим покрасоваться перед подругами и Рюджи в очередной раз радикально перекрашенными волосами.  
В этот раз - дико, до рези в глазах, ярко-рыжими.


End file.
